Andrógeno: O amante das virgens Lily&Louis
by Morrigan ffnet
Summary: O Amante das Virgens - PO Lily Potter. - Resumo - Lily descreve seus sentimentos pelo seu primo hermafrodita. - classificação - heterosexual / femmeslash


**O Amante das Virgens**

**POV Lily Potter.**

**Resumo - Lily descreve seus sentimentos pelo seu primo hermafrodita.**

**Classificação - heterosexual / femmeslash**

**Shipper:**

**Lily Luna Potter / Louis Delacour Weasley**  
**Hanitah Greengrass Nott / Louis Delacour Weasley**  
**Hanitah Greengrass Nott / Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

**ANDRÓGENO: O Amante das Virgens**

_(Capítulo Único)_

* * *

Ele sempre me espera ao pé da escada todas as manhãs...

A primeira visão que tenho, é que a garota mais sexy do mundo me espera no pé da escada.

A segunda visão é que essa garota sexy está me paquerando com seu olhar profano e irresistível, piscando o olho para mim.

Após contemplá-lo eu busco na minha consciência informações de quem sou e de quem ele é.

Eu sou Lily Luna Potter, uma garota e por Merlin, não posso ser lésbica!

Mas se ele é meu primo Louis Delacour Weasley eu não posso ser lésbica por desejá-lo, afinal de contas, ele é homem.

Então eu desço as escadas do dormitório das meninas para o salão comunal da Grifinória tentando entender o porque de admirar nele mais seus traços femininos que os masculinos? Maldito veela! Aliás, quais são mesmos os traços masculinos do veela?

Bem, eu tentarei responder...

Pelo que pude encontrar após quatro anos de profundo estudo é que ele têm um pênis, quer dizer, um micro pênis e sem acompanhamentos... Isso mesmo, ele não tem testículos (risos). Nada de testículos, pelos na face ou em qualquer outra parte do corpo, nada de músculos.

Em contra partida, ele possui uma voz naturalmente feminina, cintura e quadris como as garotas, seios em tamanhos juvenis e pernas longas, bem torneadas e sem pelos.

O mais intrigante é que não existe nenhum ângulo no qual você possa olhar para o rosto dele e ter uma certeza que ele é realmente um rapaz. Aceitamos esse fato devido a outra pequenina evidência, mas especificamente, a que reside entre suas pernas.

Louis é hermafrodito e se você pensa que toda essa feminilidade afeta o desempenho do veela com as garotas, então você precisa saber que ele é conhecido por elas como "O amante das virgens".

Quase todas as alunas de Hogwarts não-perderam-a-virgindade-com-ele, se é que você me entende? Inclusive eu, incontáveis vezes... Ele tem um lance de esfregar o-pouco-que-tem na base de nosso pavio-curto, causando uma explosão... É fogo para todo lado e quando renascemos das cinzas, ele ainda lambe as feridas, é maravilhoso! É o lance mais lésbico que um garoto pode fazer numa garota.

O único defeito dele é que ele não aprendeu ainda o conceito de fidelidade, ele é o maior galinha que Hogwarts já teve. Imagina só, toda a sensualidade de uma garota veela somado a um cérebro masculino... Só pode resultar em uma vadia-para-garotas.

Nosso lance começou desde o primeiro ano, somos da mesma turma. Naquela época, meu irmão James Sirius e meu primo Fredy II, ambos do quarto ano, não perdiam a oportunidade de implicar com a aparência e comportamento feminino de Louis, e eu sempre o defendia com toda a minha influência de filha caçula e mimada de Harry Potter. Papai já fez tanta ameaças a James devido a minha insistência, que atualmente meu irmão é o primeiro a desmotivar qualquer um que planeje atacar o Louis na Grifinória. Fora dela, ele não se responsabiliza.

Desde então, Louis passou a ser a minha melhor amiga e protegida. Eu acreditava que ele seria gay e ainda no primeiro ano, eu o pressionava para se declarar gay para mim, sua querida prima. Porém, ele sempre respondia as minhas perguntas com calorosos beijos de língua e caso eu insisti-se, ele me molestava até eu ficar caladinha, molhadinha e indefesa.

Há se meu pai sabe disso... E se ele faz isso com a filha de Harry Potter, imagina o que ele faz as filhas dos outros pobres mortais? Até onde sei, ele só não aplica esse método de "argumentação" nas irmãs dele, Victoire e Dominique, e na prima Rose Weasley.

Como você deve ter percebido, após todo esse meu relato, eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele, assim com todas as garotas com idade próxima a dele, atualmente, 14 anos. Mas a minha razão, e eu sou mais racional que passional, me ordena a descer as escadas com ar de superioridade, tocar meus lábios aos dele por alguns segundos e não deixar transparecer que é ele quem afasta os lábios dele primeiro. Entregar meu braço para acompanhá-lo até o refeitório como se isso fosse um ato simplório ao qual meu corpo e mente não respondesse.

Eu não sou burra, eu sei que enquanto elas permitirem que ele as possua, eu não o terei só para mim. Até hoje não sei qual é o verdadeiro amor de Louis Weasley. Não sei se existe uma garota especial para ele ou um garoto. Sei apenas que é a mim que ele dedica a maior parte de sua atenção e que ele se declara amante de todas.

O garoto mais tarado por garotas da escola, usa seu charme feminino para conquistá-las. Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dessas meninas, incluindo eu mesma, para ter Louis com o padrão de beleza masculino. Provavelmente, somos todas lésbicas enrustidas.

Sem contar o fato que Louis tem um comportamento típico de uma garota. Unhas bem feitas e sempre pintadas de roxo ou preto. Olhos sempre maquiados com lápis e rímel. Lábios em um tom rosado como se fosse natural, efeito esse conseguido com um feitiço de tintura de lábios que ele não revela a ninguém. Cabelos soutos, levemente cacheados e que nunca se assanham.

Ao olhá-lo vê-se sempre uma garota nos primeiros segundos, até que a lembrança, que ela é na verdade ele, é recordada e então, as garotas suspiram e os garotos resmungam.

Não é a toa que todos os garotos da escola o descrimina e chama-o de gay, weasley-gay, veela-bixa e na melhor das hipóteses, só de veela. Lembrando que veela são criaturas fêmeas, belíssimas e que costumam seduzir os homens de mente mais fraca. As veelas são o símbolo de sensualidade feminina bruxa, o que me faz também ficar muito preocupada com a sexualidade de meus colegas de escola, afinal, eles podem não admitir, podem xingar Louis de tudo que é nome, mas todos tem seus sonhos eróticos com Louis, eu sei!

E eu vou compartilhar com vocês o meu primeiro sonho erótico recém realizado, ou melhor, frustrado.

Ocorreu após o Baile da Vitória, ocorrido na noite de 2 de Maio em Hogwarts. O baile mais tradicional da sociedade bruxa inglesa, que tem entre seus convidados: alunos do quarto ano acima, professores e funcionários de Hogwarts, funcionários de alto escalão do Ministério e as pessoas mais influentes de nossa atual sociedade.

Isso quer dizer que meus pais, assim como os dele estavam no baile na hora do acontecido. Eu fui ao baile na companhia de meu primo Hugo Weasley, filho do tio Ron. Espera! Eu quero deixar bem claro que não tenho o menor interesse no mesmo, eu o escolhi de caso pensado.

Sabendo que papai e mamãe sabem de quão próxima, para não dizer distante, é a nossa amizade, eu vislumbrei no convite do Hugo, feito ainda nas férias de Natal, uma oportunidade de deixar meus pais e irmãos totalmente despreocupados e desatentos quanto a minha pessoa. Então planejei tudo com o Louis que convidou a sua amante, até então secreta, e que era safada o suficiente para desejar isso tanto quanto nós, Hanitah Nott da Sonserina, prima de Escórpio Malfoy por parte de mãe.

Me livrar de Hugo no baile e distrair meus pais foi muito fácil. Após uma breve circulada de braços dados com ele no Grande Salão repleto de testemunhas, incluindo nossos pais, eu convidei meu descoordenado primo para dançar e é claro que ele rejeitou o convite, alegando que não sabia. Assim, eu disse que iria dançar sozinha com minhas amigas e em poucos minutos já estava a caminho do lado de fora do castelo, em direção das ruínas abaixo da ponte. É um lugar bom de se esconder, principalmente quando se usa feitiços e azarações para se camufla em meio as ruínas, porém nada confortável.

- Nada que um bruxo como eu não possa resolver.

Disse Louis sorrindo para Hanitah assim que cheguei, a medida que retirava um extenso lençol da grossura e macies de um edredom e estendia no chão, que antes da guerra era uma das bases da ponte.

-Há! Você já conhece minha prima?

- Se-nho-ri-ta Potter.

Cumprimentou ela ditando cada sílaba a medida que analisava cada parte do meu corpo de baixo para cima, mais precisamente, SE, para os meus sapatos vermelhos e de salto agulha que não combinava com a irregularidade do solo em que me encontrava, NHO, para minhas pernas vestidas por uma meia fina e preta, RI, para o vestido tubinho vermelho coberto por renda preta, TA, para minha boca que estava no mesmo tom vermelho do meu vestido e sapato, graças ao feitiço do Louis. Para finalizar, cuspiu meu sobrenome "Potter", como somente um sonserino consegue fazer.

Não, eu não estava vulgar.

Apesar da descrição, era tudo muito discreto e aprovado pela senhora Gina Potter, acredite! Mas a escolha do vermelho foi justamente provocar a sonserina Hanitah, que teve a mesma ideia que eu, ao se auto decorar, discretamente, de verde e prata. Então, respondi no mesmo tom.

"SE", olhando para as botas de cano alto pretas, "NHO", olhando para a minissaia preta que deveria ter sido barrada na porta do baile segundo as regras da escola, "RI", olhando para blusa preta fina, coberta por um colete verde escuro com alguns detalhes prata brilhosos, "TA", me aproximando dela para beijá-la, "Nott", beijando-a intensamente até sermos acompanhadas por uma terceira boca, de lábios carnudos, que pelo visto as duas conheciam bem.

Passamos alguns minutos trocando beijos, num reversamento descoordenado dois a dois, nos quais somente Louis retirou seus trajes de gala masculino. Por sorte, Maio já é primavera e as temperaturas noturnas são suportáveis. Apesar de Louis ser uma garotinha franzina e começar a reclamar do frio, nos fazendo dedicar nossos esforços a mimá-lo e esquentá-lo.

Louis nu é tão garota quanto nós e era mais confortável investir nele do que nela, por não termos nenhuma intimidade juntas até então. Eu comecei beliscando o seio esquerdo de Louis e ela fez o mesmo no direito. Ele começou a abrir o colete dela, em seguida o tirou, deixando os seios dela a mostra, coberto apenas pela fina camisa transparente que também foi agilmente retirada pelo meu pevertido primo. Os seios da sonserina era só um pouquinho maior que os de Louis, fato esse que ele não deixou despercebido. Louis pode até não ser gay sexualmente falando, mas em termo de comportamento é uma menina, definitivamente!

Nos duas, digo, eu e o veela, começamos a maltratar a senhorita Nott, usando como ferramentas nossos lábios. Boca, pescoço, seios, tudo devidamente beijado e beliscado, então, comecei a sentir que quatro mãos me apalpavam, a levantar meu vestido tubinho e me deixar somente de peças intimas. Sim, eu as usos, principalmente por uma questão de necessidade, pois ao contrário "delas", eu tenho seios fartos.

Tudo corria bem e a noite prometia, só não contávamos que era tudo uma armadilha da sonserina contra eu e o Louis. Minha salvação foi as azarações extras que coloquei no caminho que segui, usando feitiço não verbais. Um deles alertou a presença de inimigos e rapidamente nos pusemos a nos vestir e a seguir o plano A de fuga que consistia num portal que ganhei de meu pai.

O Portal consistia de dois colar com dentes de marfim, eles são um portal de um para o outro. Quando esfrega-se um, o portal é acionado e leva quem o toca para onde está o outro colar, que naquela ocasião estava no meu quarto, no dormitório das meninas. Se você acha que meu pai foi muito bonzinho comigo, devo esclarecer que ao Alvo ele deu uma capa de invisibilidade e ao James o Mapa do Maroto, assim que eles entraram em Hogwarts, enquanto que a mim ele não deu nada! Somente depois de dois anos reclamando da injustiça que ele estava fazendo comigo, ele me presenteou com este portal que comprou na Índia.

Mas, voltando a encrenca em que me encontrava na noite do baile, antes de acionar o portal, cheguei a ver o sorriso de triunfo do Malfoy por me ver de peças intimas e ao Louis completamente pelado. Deduzi então que a senhorita Nott estava por trás disso e não a levei conosco no portal. Porém, não foi assim que Louis interpretou, pois seu segundo maior defeito é a sua inocência. Ele tem dificuldade em acreditar que há garotas naquela escola que são capazes de prejudicá-lo. Tem a infantil crença que estando longe dos rapazes está seguro. Ele é uma criatura pura demais para o mundo que vive, uma ninfa que se alimenta de amor.

Espero comentários / reclamações / elogios / correções

Mil beijinhos!


End file.
